Primary liver cancer is one of the most common forms of cancer in the world. Hepatocellular carcinoma, also known as malignant hepatoma, is the most common form of primary liver cancer, and develops within the hepatocyte. Hepatocellular carcinoma occurs mostly in men and patients that suffer from cirrhosis. It has been the third leading cause of cancer deaths worldwide (Block T M et al., 2003, Oncogene 22:5093-5107). Many patients with hepatocellular carcinoma remain asymptomatic until the disease is in its advanced stages, resulting in ineffective treatment and poor prognosis; the majority of unresectable hepatocellular carcinoma patients die within one year.
Treatment options for hepatocellular carcinoma have been limited, especially in the case of advanced or recurrent hepatocellular carcinoma. Surgery and radiation therapy are options for early stage liver cancer, but not very effective for advanced or recurrent hepatocellular carcinoma. Systematic chemotherapies have not been particularly effective, and there are a very limited number of drugs available for use. The recently approved kinase inhibitor sorafenib has been shown to be effective in treating hepatocellular carcinoma. However, it can slow or stop advanced liver cancer from progressing for only a few months longer than without treatment.
New therapies for the treatment or prevention of liver cancer such as hepatocellular carcinoma are needed.